A Trying Case
by Poppy-Pen
Summary: A trying case shows a new side to both Stabler and Huang. Slash.


George was tense. Anxious, no one seemed to notice because he was hiding it so well. But not well enough, Elliot Stabler could see right through the calm man on the other side of the table. This case had been rough on the smaller man. His usual cool, confident ways were faltering under the immense pressure he had on him. Elliot looked at the fidgeting psychiatrist and sighed, wondering, 'who saves the man who was sent to save others?'

With the case finally over the SVU unit went out for beers, not in celebration, but in surviving another stomach churning case together. They even convinced the uptight George Huang to join them. He seemed calm, but somewhat out of his element, perhaps his petite stature was to blame. Stabler bought the first round, but sat quietly with his beer silently studying George, trying to figure him out. Everyone left Elliot alone, it had been rough on the detective too, not that he would admit it. He had been pushed to his boiling point again, nearly killing the criminal in sheer rage. His macho man reputation had not only risked his job, but also his coworkers' once more. The doc had been there to try and pull him off the perp, but in his rage he had elbowed the smaller man in the ribs, knocking him to the ground. Later Elliot had been furious with himself, sick to think of what he did to the doc. He hadn't meant too and now Huang was a nervous mess, even if no one else could see it.

The atmosphere was awkward with the group, the tension radiating off of Stabler was enough to poison. Olivia was the first to leave, Captain offered to walk her to her car. Next Munch, quipping about how much he regretted leaving such a raging party, followed by Fin, who patted Elliot on the back and wishing everyone a good evening. All that was left was Detective Elliot Stabler and Psychiatrist George Huang.

Huang had had too many drinks, he wasn't hiding his nervousness now, and he was just looking down at his drink, taking gulps liberally. Elliot downed his drink and ordered another, picking it up he made his way to sit next to the doc. Sensing the bigger man's presence, George looked up blankly, questioning him with tired eyes.

"I'm sorry about earlier doc, it wasn't personal, and I didn't mean to hurt you." Elliot muttered trying not to look at the other man. George downed his drink and nodded to Stabler, "I know". The way he said it though made Elliot look at him strangely, the doc sounded somewhat sad about it.

Getting up with a little difficulty, George placed his money on the table and turned to Elliot, "Goodnight detective, if you need to talk, I'm here for you." And with that he started to stumble out of the bar. Elliot quickly paid and followed the drunken man.

"Hey wait up there doc." Stabler called coming up behind George and grabbing his arm roughly. He didn't mean to use so much strength on the man, but his alcohol intake made him unaware. With that rough jerk came a small moan from the doc. Stabler was speechless, that little moan had sounded so erotic. He shook his head in confusion letting go of the doc's arm. George hung his head to the ground; he was embarrassed about his mistake.

Elliot looked at the shaking drunken man and realized he couldn't leave him out here like this. He took a hold of his arm, more gently, and guided the doc down the sidewalk. Elliot had been to Huang's house before, but only on professional business or for shrinking. He knew it was only a few blocks from here and headed there quickly.

After a few turns they made it to the historical building with modern bohemian apartments. Huang punched in his access code and entered, Stabler following close behind. All he could think about is how he gained so much control over the small man with just one elbow thrust. He liked the feeling it gave him but it also scared him. His attraction to the doc wasn't right, he was straight and catholic. He can't enjoy hurting people, especially the small doctor in front of him.

When they finally reached his door, George, fumbling with his keys, unlocked the door and allowed him and Elliot in, he sighed and kicked off his shoes, making his way towards the living room. His home was very feung shai and calm like the doc. George dropped heavily onto his couch sinking into it deeply. Elliot closed and locked the door and entered the living room, but stood awkwardly in front of the closed-eyed doctor.

"Why are you still here Elliot?" Elliot didn't answer just looked at the doc and sat in the chair across from him.

"You feel guilty about hurting me today. But I don't blame you, I am not mad. You don't have to make up anything to me." George said compassionately looking at the tense detective.

"I'm not here for me doc, there is something wrong with you, and I have been seeing it all day. You've been tense and agitated. I could even tell." Huang froze and shifted his eyes to the ground. He couldn't talk to this man about his problem, the attraction is too strong.

"There is nothing wrong with me detective."

"Bullshit Huang, you are obviously upset about what happened earlier. Spill." He wasn't going to lose this chance; it was the first time that he could shrink the expert profiler. He could feel a sense of control wash over him a bit, he liked it.

"I am fine, just very tired. I am not going to talk to you about this because there is nothing wrong, now if you'll excuse me; it's time for my bedtime. I'm sure you can find your way out." George said coldly rising from the couch and heading towards his bedroom. No matter how much he wanted to, he couldn't show Stabler his vulnerability. Elliot felt rage in his bones, the way that that little slime had just blown him off, when he was just trying to help! It was ridiculous.

Elliot was against the smaller man in a moment pushing him roughly against the wall. George's body slammed into the wall with a thud and he groaned, thrusting his hips slightly. Stabler pressed his chest against George's, his hands gripping George's arms in a vicious vice, looking down on him like prey, Huang's eyes were closed and his lips were parted in harsh arousing breathing. Stabler gasped and backed off, letting the small man fall to the floor. Elliot had felt George's erection against his thigh, the man was aroused by this, by the pain Elliot inflicted on him.

"Doc, I…"

"Don't judge me detective. You have obviously discovered my fetish. I am aroused by pain, by being without control and by being dominated. Your attack on me earlier did nothing but strengthen my attraction towards you." Only silence greeted him.

"I'm not sick like the men you catch everyday Elliot. Everything I do is consensual, we all have our own quirks, mine happens to be a love and desire for pain and domination by bigger, stronger men, like you."

"But I'm straight."

"I never said you weren't. You're a loose cannon. You cannot control your anger and it takes over you. I am always in control; I am a psychiatrist, a profiler. I am supposed to be three steps ahead at all times and completely calm as a robot. I don't want control, I just want pain… You may be straight but I can feel your attraction." George lifted himself from the ground and walked past the stunned Elliot.

"I'm not attracted to you, you're a man."

"In your eyes I'm your annoying shrink, always in control. But now you see me at a weak moment, and you want to exercise that control over me, that I so easily have over you. Take it detective, you need it and I need it." George sighed; Elliot's tense silence had not been unexpected.

Suddenly he was jerked towards Elliot, his lips being mauled by the stronger man. He moaned trying to keep up with the desperate dominance of the kiss. Elliot ripped the doctor's shirt open, biting and pinching his way up and down his chest and neck.

"Elliot, ah please." George gasped as his nipple was twisted harshly. He needed more, he needed to hurt. "Stop being such a wimp and hit me detective."

That had been unexpected and it surged a fury through Elliot, and he slapped the profiler.

"More." Was all George said before a punch was delivered across his face. He fell to the floor clutching his face but the tent in his pants displayed his enjoyment. Elliot circled the fallen man and with a couple of kicks to the ribs he started to take off his shirt.

"Tell me what your limits are."

"No disfigurement, no broken bones, other than that I like to be beaten up and I like to be humiliated."

"Do you want me to fuck you?" Stabler sat down in the living room chair and unzipped himself, showing off his huge hard on. George eyed the detective's cock hungrily, "Yes Sir."

"Come here Huang, come suck my cock." Elliot stroked his large dick a couple of times while George crawled to him like a kitten kneeling in between Elliot's legs. The small man opened his mouth allowing the rod to be thrust down his throat; he was used to this kind of treatment from men during sex. He took the face fucking Stabler gave him, even enjoying the feeling of the velvety skin on his lips. When Elliot felt his dick was wet enough he pulled George off of him and pushed him over the couch. With his legs spread like a wonton whore George pushed out his round ass towards Elliot wanting more.

Elliot positioned himself behind the doctor and slowly sheathed himself inside. George groaned, Stabler was very large and he felt stuffed to the brim. Then he started moving, thrusting in and out slowly at first, then building up much strength and speed. Each thrust was hitting the smaller man's prostate causing explosions of pleasure. To counter act all that pleasure, Elliot reached down and firmly gripped George's sensitive balls. Slowly his grip began to hurt squeezing them tighter and tighter, pulling and twisting.

"Fuck." Was his breathless expletive as his balls were molded and fondled painfully. He was so closed to coming but the iron clad grip on his balls was denying him release. Elliot was getting close, his ragged breathing and erratic thrusts were bringing him closer to the edge. As he released, Elliot snarled, his mouth clamping down on George's shoulder blade, and his fist torturing his balls. His thrusts slowed and his teeth let up from George's shoulder, a few trickles of blood dropped down his back.

George moaned when he felt Stabler release into him, but he still hadn't cum, and he was so painfully close. He whimpered as Elliot pulled out, missing the full feeling.

"Turn around and sit on the couch." Elliot commanded. Once Huang was in position, Elliot sat down on the profiler's legs and started slapping his face and squeezing and pulling his cock and balls. George threw his head back and groaned, the pain was delicious and he needed more. George made a move to fight back but Elliot just punched the man in the stomach and continued busting his balls and nipples.

"Please Elliot, oh fuck, I need this… I need to cum." Huang was mumbling, this was completely different behavior from the mild-mannered doctor, he never begged but now his one thought was completion.

"Only cum when I tell you to." Elliot slapped Huang in the face multiple times before starting to jack George off roughly; slapping and squeezing his cock.

George was tossing his head back and forth he could barely hold on he needed release. Finally Elliot leaned up to George's ear and growled a command to him, "Cum now."

George groaned in pleasure as he spurted all over his chest and Elliot's hand. Elliot used his dirty hand to slap George's face and wipe his hand off in his hair.

Elliot cradled the small man in his arms, carefully avoiding the vicious bite mark on his back, "Was that too much?" he whispered.

"No, it was perfect, thank you Elliot. You gave me just what I needed." George cuddled into the bigger stronger man and sighed. The pains in his body made him feel glowing and he knew he would be able to sleep well tonight.

"Please stay tonight Elliot." He muttered sleepily. Elliot smiled and picked up George taking him to the bedroom.

"Okay George, I'm here for you, for whatever you need." He kissed the sleeping man before falling to sleep himself.


End file.
